Breathe me
by GriffKillsMe
Summary: Damon liebt Elena - und Elena liebt Damon. Nach Katherines Tod und dem Ripper-Virus sind sie wieder vereint und alles scheint perfekt - eigentlich. Denn das klärende Gespräch verfehlt seine Wirkung auf ganzer Linie...und Damon und Elena lieben sich so innig wie nie zuvor; eine Liebe, die so verzehrend ist, dass man fürchten muss, sich die Finger daran zu verbrennen...


**Breathe me..**

* * *

 _Breathe me…ouch,_

 _I have lost myself…again.._

* * *

 **Elenas PoV**

Ich hatte es schon wieder getan. Noch einmal, doch einmal zu viel. Ich wollte an mich halten, dachte, ich könnte es kontrollieren, ein Fehler. Denn nichts war mehr außer Kontrolle. Nichts war größer und schöner und gleichzeitig so schlecht und giftig. Damon behielt recht. Giftig, das waren wir wirklich. Für mich und ihn, für uns und andere. Das, was wir taten, war vergiftet, pures Gift für alles und jeden um uns herum. Suchten wir Glück, dann ohne Rücksicht, fixiert auf das einzige, was zählte. Uns. Waren wir glücklich, dann zu sehr, so sehr, dass ich jedes Gefühl für Realität und Einbildung verlor. Dass sich dieser riesige Kokon um uns schloss, uns einhüllte und fernhielt von allem, das dort draußen vor sich ging. Es spielte nicht länger eine Rolle, denn wir hatten uns gefunden. Schon wieder. Erst jetzt? Und dann kam der nächste Zwischenfall. Damon stellte mich infrage, ich stellte ihn infrage. Wir hassten uns, bis wir es nicht länger ertragen konnten und begannen, uns zu lieben. Mehr noch, als vorher. Mehr, als ich je gedacht hätte, dass es möglich war. Bis uns erneut etwas auseinander trieb, um uns danach noch stärker aufeinander zuzudrängen. Es war ein Teufelskreis ohne Entkommen. Liebe. Hass. Liebe. Hass. Und schließlich Liebe. Wieder, mehr, stärker, einnehmender. Es gab keinen Anfang und kein Ende. Keinen Ausweg. Keine Möglichkeit für uns, zusammen zu sein, ohne es wieder nicht zu sein. Nicht ohne jemanden, der dabei verletzt wurde. Da war diese Entscheidung ob mit oder ohne ihn, die niemals eine war. Ich konnte nicht ohne ihn. Und ich konnte nicht mit ihm. Ich war verloren.

 _Ich erkannte ihn, meine Finger kannten ihn, würden es immer tun. Sie legten sich auf seine Haut und fühlten jeden Muskel, jede Pore, alles. Verklebte Strähnen auf meinem Gesicht, seine Stirn an meine gedrückt, als gehörte es so. Eine Hand in meinem Haar, ganz nah, bewegte sich auf meiner Kopfhaut. Träge massierten seine Finger meinen Nacken, legten sich schützend darum und gaben Halt, wo keiner war. Meine Lider schlossen sich von selbst, flatterten, doch schafften sie den Aufstieg nicht. Nicht mehr. Zu nah war das alles, zu allgegenwärtig der schwere Atem, der meine geöffneten Lippen traf und jegliche Sinne benebelte. Nasser Schweiß überlief meine Wangen, mischte sich mit heißen Tränen und tropfte von meinem Kinn auf seine Brust. Ich ließ mich treiben, einnehmen von ihm, von uns. Die Gegenwart verschwamm, war nicht länger von Bedeutung. Was blieb, trug seinen Namen. Nur das, nicht mehr, doch reichte es, um jede Vorstellung von Zukunft in etwas zu verwandeln, das ich leben wollte. Und wenn das hieß, dass ich würde leiden müssen, dass ich würde kämpfen müssen und verlieren, um wieder hier her zu gelangen, dann war es eben so. Dann würde ich diesen Weg einschlagen, koste es, was es wolle._

Ich war hier schon viele Male zuvor. Wie viele, das wusste ich nicht. Womöglich, weil ich sie nicht länger zählen konnte oder wollte. Weil es nicht wichtig war, sondern nur, dass, nicht wie und wann und wo. Meine Gedanken drifteten ab, fanden den gestrigen Abend und was passiert war. Ich erinnerte mich an das Gespräch mit Damon, das ich so nie führen wollte. An meine Wut, die so unbändig war und dennoch nur aus Schall und Rauch bestand. Als ich ihm sagte, dass er es hätte erkennen müssen, niemand sonst, dass ich nicht länger ich gewesen war, verspürte ich bereits nichts mehr davon. Ich wollte wissen, woran all das lag, warum entweder ich Katherine so ähnlich war oder sie jeden mit nur einem Kniff vollends täuschen konnte. Und ich wollte Rache, einfach nur Vergeltung dafür, dass sie es wagte, mein Leben an sich zu reißen. Zwar hatte sie diese bereits bekommen, als sie von uns gegangen war, aber es schien mir nicht auszureichen. Es war nicht genug für all das, was sie uns angetan hatte. Dennoch wirkte es merkwürdig nebensächlich in Anbetracht dessen, dass niemand die Wahrheit erkannte. Nicht Caroline oder Bonnie, jahrelang meine besten Freundinnen, nicht Stefan, meine erste Liebe, nicht Jeremy, nicht einmal er, als mein Bruder! Und auch nicht Damon, mein Alles, mein Hier und Jetzt. Ich wünschte mir, er hätte es gesehen. Auf den ersten Blick, die erste Berührung hin. Ich wusste, dass er es wusste und dass es ihn genauso sehr belastete wie mich.

 _War diese Welt ein Meer voller Seelen, so musste er die wohl reinste aller sein; so voller Gefühl, so voller unmenschlicher Menschlichkeit. Er hatte mein Herz gepackt, aus meiner Brust gerissen und für immer verbannt - mit nur einem einzigen Blick. Dieser Blick, den er mir nun schenkte. Ein Blick aus furchtsamem, jungem Blau und doch so furchtlosem, hartem Eis. Er war so kalt und fest und konnte dennoch alles schmelzen. Und so zerfloss ich, gerührt von warmer Kälte und qualvoll schönem Gegensatz. Ich hörte eine raue Stimme ganz nah an meinem Ohr, dunkel und zugleich ganz weich, wie sie meinen Namen sprach. Nicht so wie sonst, nicht länger, als wäre es nur ein Name, nur ein Wort. Es klang wie ein Versprechen, das ich nicht sagen oder benennen, aber wohl verstehen konnte. Und allein der bloße Gedanke daran jagte eine federleichte Gänsehaut über meinen gesamten Körper und leerte meinen Kopf auf einen Schlag. Ich musste mich ihm ergeben, was auch immer nun passieren würde, ich konnte nicht anders. Meine Hände krallten sich in seine starken Schultern auf der Suche nach etwas, das mich über Wasser halten würde, während ich kurz vor dem Ertrinken schien. Wasser drang in meine Lunge, obwohl ich Luft atmete, und füllte alles aus. Das hier war dieser Moment, bevor ein Reflex den Körper dazu zwang, einzuatmen. Der Moment, in welchem der Kopf kurz davor stand, aus lauter Druck zu platzen. Diese eine Sekunde, in der man begriff, dass alles vorbei sein würde. Dass das Ende herannahte wie eine riesige Welle, die alles verschlang. Sie nahm uns beide mit sich in die finsteren Tiefen des Meeres._

Schon wieder hatte ich mich selbst verletzt. Ich quälte mich mit Dingen, für die ich im Grunde nicht verantwortlich war. Nicht ich, sondern Katherine. Als sie ich gewesen war, als sie…in mir gewesen war. In meinem Körper, meinem Kopf und meinem Geist. Ich musste der bitteren Wahrheit ins Auge sehen. Musste sehen, dass ich damit abschließen sollte, bevor ich zuließ, dass sie gewann. Und das würde sie, denn nichts anderes war ihr Wunsch gewesen, schon immer und für immer. Sie wollte alles zerstören, wollte es für sich und neu errichten, als würde es dann ihr gehören. Als könnte sie das einfach so. Aber das Schlimmste war, dass es niemanden gab, dem ich die Schuld dafür geben konnte. Denn sie war tot und würde es bleiben und ich machte es nicht besser, wenn ich Damon für irgendetwas verurteilte. Ich musste das beenden, indem ich nach vorn sah und die Vergangenheit als das akzeptiere, was sie war. Vergangenheit. Nicht mehr, aber auch nicht weniger. Und von nun an würde sie ein Teil dieser Geschichte sein, die ich mit Damon hatte. Eine Geschichte, die gerade erst für beendet erklärt worden war, bevor sie erneut begonnen hatte. Oder endete sie nie? Im Nachhinein wusste ich nicht, welches mehr der Wahrheit entsprach. Ich wusste, dass ich nicht gelogen hatte, als ich sagte, dass es vorbei sein würde. In diesem Augenblick hatte ich es so empfunden, ich hatte gesehen, dass uns am Ende nur eine einzige Möglichkeit blieb. Wir würden keine neue Kreuzung auf unserem Weg erreichen, sondern nur eine gerade Strecke, die uns immer weiter in die Dunkelheit hinein führte. Wir würden es beenden müssen, bevor alles zu spät war. Aber wofür war es zu spät? Was war denn hieran so schlecht, so schrecklich, dass es ein Ende finden müsste? Ich schwankte, weil ich die beste Entscheidung nicht ausmachen konnte, weil ich sie nicht kannte. Ich wusste nicht, was ich wollte, geschweige denn sollte. Und was war mit Damon?

 _Er war so warm, zu warm, dass diese elendige Hitze auf mich überging. Ich wurde eingenommen, ganz und vollkommen, von dem Gefühl, dass es immer so sein könnte. Er und ich, wir, von Beginn an und für alle Zeiten. So endlos wie das Universum, so alt wie die Zeit. Wenn wir einander ansahen, dann stockte mein Atem, ich hielt inne und wartete auf seine Reaktion. Auf seine Stimme, eine Geste, es brauchte nicht mehr, um mich an ihn zu binden. Ich hing an seinen Lippen, erwartete diese weichen Worte, wie sie mich umschmeichelten. Doch diesmal war es anders. Ich sah seinen Mund, er blieb so stumm wie die Luft, wenn kein Geräusch sie füllte. Wir wussten, dass wir einander nahe sein wollten. Dass wir einander brauchten und dass es keinen anderen Weg für uns beide gab, überhaupt zu existieren. Wir wussten, dass wir uns liebten, mehr als alles dieser Welt. Dass es nichts schöneres und zugleich schmerzhafteres gab und dass wir es dennoch nicht loslassen konnten. Obwohl es uns zerstörte. Uns selbst, unsere Verbindung. Je näher wir uns kamen, desto weiter entfernten wir uns. Doch Entfernung brachte Hass mit sich und Angst und auch Verlangen. Und ich sah in seinen Augen, seinen wunderbaren klaren Augen, dass es wieder so gekommen war. Dass es immer wieder so kommen würde. Ein ewiger Kreislauf, ohne Ausgang, ohne Ende. Wir waren gefangen, doch fühlte es sich nicht so an. In uns gefangen zu sein war zu schön, als dass wir uns daran stören könnten. War dies ein Gefängnis, so würden wir immer hier verweilen wollen, so einengend es schien, unsere Liebe schaffte Raum wo keiner war. Sie erweiterte den Horizont, doch war er ohnehin schon endlos. Sie zerstörte, was niemals existiert hatte. Ich sah es, sah, dass er so dachte. Er wusste, dass ich es sehen würde. Wollte er, dass ich es sah? Dass ich mich fürchtete vor der Antwort auf eine Frage, die ich weder stellen würde, noch wollte, die ich auch nicht kannte oder zu kennen verlangte? Ich schloss die Augen mit erlöschendem Licht, weil ich der Dunkelheit nicht begegnen wollte, und fürchtete den nahen Tag der schmerzlichen Erkenntnis, nun, da er sie in mir erweckt hatte._

Ich hatte mich erneut selbst verloren. Wusste weder ein noch aus, nur dass ich nicht ewig hier verweilen konnte. Dass die Konfrontation unausweichlich blieb. Und dass ich ihm nun entgegen treten würde. Ich öffnete die Augen, starrte auf frische Sonnenstrahlen und musste feststellen, dass was immer träumerisch schön gewesen war, der Realität nicht nur in meiner Vorstellung näher als nötig gekommen war. Meine Sicherheit schwankte und ich zögerte. Ich wähnte ihn schlafend, doch konnte es auch seine Nähe sein, die mich berauschte. Auf Wahrnehmung durfte ich nicht vertrauen, nicht in dieser Situation, nicht nach dieser Nacht. Doch vor allem nicht bei ihm. Es schien ein unvorteilhafter Zufall, dass der Vibrationsalarm meines Handys ansprang und mir die unbemerkte Flucht unmöglich zu machen schien. Ich nahm es vom Nachttisch und sah die Erinnerung an den Elternabend an Jeremys Schule – etwas, das ich vollkommen vergessen hatte. Da es beinahe um zwölf Uhr war, blieb mir keine Wahl. Ich musste aufstehen, jetzt. Schnell warf ich einen vorsichtigen Seitenblick auf Damon, der seelenruhig mit dem Rücken zu mir dalag. Er schlief, so glaubte ich, er musste einfach schlafen. Ich durfte nicht riskieren, dass er mein Gehen mitbekam, dass er mich daran hinderte, die richtige Entscheidung getroffen zu haben. Mehr noch, dass er mich dazu brachte, ihm zu erliegen und wieder nachzugeben, obwohl wir beide wussten, dass es so keine Zukunft für uns gab. Nicht in dieser Art von Beziehung, die giftiger und gleichzeitig einnehmender nicht hätte sein können. Ich richtete mich auf: „Guten Morgen, Sonnenschein." Erschrocken drehte ich mich herum, mir entfuhr ein überfordertes ‚Oh' und ich erkannte wie dumm ich gewesen war zu glauben, er würde mich nicht bemerken. Ich musste mich beeilen, hier weg zu kommen. Sofort griff ich nach meinem BH und lenkte ihn gleichzeitig von meinem Vorhaben ab: „Ähm…hab ich dich geweckt?" Schnell streifte ich mir die Träger über die Schultern.

„Nein, ich bin schon seit drei Stunden wach.", sagte er und überraschte mich damit. Ich zog die Stirn kraus: „Wirklich? Du hast kein Wort gesagt."

„Du doch auch nicht."

Ich hörte, dass er sich bewegte, und sah mein Unternehmen bereits als gescheitert an. …was kein Grund war, einfach aufzugeben. Im Gegenteil, ich beeilte mich und fischte meine Jacke vom Boden.

„Na ja…das liegt daran, dass ich auch nicht wirklich viel zu sagen habe.", erklärte ich und stand auf: „Es hat sich nichts verändert." Ohne aufzublicken sammelte ich meine Sachen zusammen. Ich konnte ihm nicht in die Augen sehen, es würde mich womöglich zu Dingen bewegen, die ich mir nicht einmal ausmalen konnte.

„Wir sind immer noch schlecht füreinander und außerdem getrennt. Die letzte Nacht war…ein Fehler."

Damon fand meine Jeans vor mir und machte mich mit einem Schnalzen darauf aufmerksam, dass ich nun gezwungen war, ihm zu begegnen. Dankbar wollte ich ihm die Hose abnehmen, doch er hielt sie fest und fasste nach meiner Hand. Unsere Blicke trafen sich: „Vielleicht sollten wir auch weiterhin Fehler machen." Er zog mich zu sich, ein spielerisches Lächeln auf den Lippen, doch ich konnte mich unerwartet lösen und schnappte mir das Kleidungsstück. Ich hastete zur Tür, hatte sie fast erreicht – aber zu spät. Damon stand vor mir, nackt, mit diesem anzüglichen Blick. Er machte mich wahnsinnig.

„Im Ernst, Damon…", mein Blick wanderte tief, als ich das sagte, zu tief: „…zieh dir was an oder geh mir wenigstens aus dem Weg. Ich muss los."

„Du verpasst was. Ich mache ein verdammt gutes Nacktfrühstück."

Sein Blick in meinen Augen, er brannte wie Feuer und gab mir das Gefühl, dass es genauso war wie er es sagte. Meine Entscheidung war falsch, obwohl sie richtig war. Er lockte mich, das Verbotene lockte mich und ich war kurz davor… _nein_. Nein, nicht dieses Mal. Ich musste zu dieser Konferenz, ich musste für Jeremy da sein und nicht – nicht das hier tun. Ich durfte nicht in dieser Situation sein, nicht schon wieder, nicht immer wieder, weil ich nicht mit ihr umgehen konnte. Und nun blieb mir keine Wahl, als mich ihr zu stellen und ihn hinter mir zu lassen. Da er jedoch die Tür versperrte, würde ich mich wohl oder übel an ihm vorbeidrängeln müssen. Gesagt, getan. Ich atmete tief ein und aus, stellte mich seitlich und schob mich an ihm vorbei, den Blick an seinen Lippen hängend, die direkt vor mir waren. So nahe, dass sie mich beinahe vergessen machten, wie viel doch zwischen ihnen und mir stand. Zu viel, als dass man einfach darüber hinweg sehen könnte. Doch bevor meine Meinung sich hätte ändern können, war ich schon zur Tür hinaus, hatte mir meine Kleidung übergestreift und war nach draußen verschwunden.

…als ich im nächsten Moment erwachte, die Augen öffnete und mich in ebendieser Situation vorfand, die ich gerade geglaubt hatte, verlassen zu haben. Sofort setzte ich mich auf, hielt die Decke dabei fest, sodass sie mich nicht entblößte. Ich hatte geträumt – hatte ich das wirklich?

„Es wird immer wieder so kommen, Elena. Du kannst dem nicht aus dem Weg gehen."

Ich erschrak so fürchterlich, als ich seine Stimme hörte, dass ich zusammenzuckte. Mit heftigem Atem sah ich auf die andere Seite des Bettes, entdeckte Damon und wünschte mir, er hätte mich länger träumen lassen. Ewigkeiten. Er drehte sich auf die Seite, stützte seinen Kopf auf die Hand, wobei sein Arm angewinkelt war: „Ich meine, was ist so schwer daran, sich zu entscheiden? Was ist unser Problem?"

Eine gute Frage, aber eine ohne Antwort. Wie gewöhnlich hatte er dennoch Recht.

„Unsere Beziehung ist – "

„Giftig, ja, das hatten wir schon.", unterbrach er mich: „Ich glaube, du vergisst den Part, in dem ich Aaron getötet habe." Er wiederholte sich, genau wie ich.

„Ach, ja? Das ist ja was ganz Neues. Du hattest einen Grund dafür, oder nicht? Katherine war der Grund."

Ich schrie. Ich sah keine andere Möglichkeit, um all dem Ausdruck zu verleihen. Er tat es mir gleich: „Du machst es schon wieder! Ich fasse es nicht." Er drehte sich herum, noch einmal, und war im nächsten Moment angezogen. Mit aufgeklapptem Mund sah ich ihm dabei zu.

„Was wird das?"

„Ich tue das, was du schon die ganze Zeit über tun wolltest. Ich gehe zu diesem vermaledeiten Elternabend, schließlich muss ja irgendjemand für Jeremy da sein!", erwiderte er und zog sich ein Shirt über den Kopf. Wir waren keinen Schritt weiter gekommen.

„Und das bin ich nicht? Ich bin seine Schwester, ich bin alles was er hat – ich sollte da hingehen!", sofort sprang ich auf, tat es ihm gleich: „Kümmere du dich um dein Leben, ich kümmere mich um meines." Damon stoppte, kam auf mich zu, der Blick düster und ein Finger drohend nach mir ausgestreckt.

„Hör mir mal zu, Fräulein, was glaubst du, wer die ganze Zeit über für ihn gesorgt hat? Ich gehe jetzt und du bleibst hier, Ende der Diskussion. Wir sind getrennt, ist es nicht so?"

„Allerdings, genau so ist es und deshalb hast du dich nicht in meine Angelegenheiten einzumischen!", fuhr ich ihn an und steuerte im nächsten Augenblick wutentbrannt und wild entschlossen auf die Tür zu.

„Deine Angelegenheit? Hast du mir nicht zugehört? Jeremy ist – "

„ _Mein_ Bruder, das hast du ganz richtig verstanden!", sagte ich ohne stehenzubleiben. Er machte mich so unbeschreiblich wütend, dass es schwer war, nicht einfach umzukehren und zuzuschlagen. Ich musste gehen, bevor ich mich nicht länger kontrollieren konnte.

„Du – du ziehst ihn in diese ganze Sache mit rein, du siehst ihn als Teil unserer Beziehung an, aber das ist er nicht!", donnerte Damon hinter mir und brachte mich zum Innehalten. Ich sah mich nach ihm um: „Nein, das ist er nicht, aber er ist ein Teil von _mir_! Und ich kann ihn nicht hinten anstellen, er ist eben meine Familie, das – "

„Das verstehe ich und das ist gut so. Aber siehst du denn nicht, dass seine Probleme keine Probleme von uns sind? Es ist nicht unsere Schuld, dass er…dass er abstürzt."

„ _Abstürzt?_ ", echote ich und traute meinen Ohren kaum: „Was glaubst du, wessen Schuld es ist, dass er _abstürzt_ , hm? Es liegt daran, dass das alles hier nicht funktioniert!"

„Was ist es denn, das nicht funktioniert?", fragte er ruhig und brachte mich vollkommen aus dem Konzept. Er manipulierte mich. Das tat er doch, oder? Nicht einmal das konnte ich noch feststellen. Ich…ich wusste es einfach nicht.

„Ich glaube, das Problem ist, dass es keines gibt. Abgesehen davon, dass du mich besser behandelst als ich es verdient hätte…"

„...was nicht stimmt, weil du nur glaubst, dass du nichts Gutes in dir trägst, aber es ist so…", ergänzte ich und beäugte misstrauisch, wie er näherkam.

„Und dass ich deine Freunde umbringe, wenn es mir gerade passt…"

„…weil du dachtest, dass ich mit dir Schluss gemacht hätte, obwohl du weißt, dass ich das nicht könnte…"

Er war direkt vor mir, sah mich an mit Augen, die mich zu allem überreden könnten.

„Richtig, deshalb habe ich es für dich gemacht und zwar gestern Abend, weil ich schlecht für dich bin…"

„…und ich für dich. Ich dachte, ich könnte dich ändern, aber ich will dich nicht ändern, weil – weil du perfekt bist wie du bist.", flüsterte ich, während seine Hand meine berührte und sie festhielt.

„Was hab ich nur mit dir gemacht, dass du glaubst, ich wäre perfekt?"

Ich schluckte, als mich eine unendliche Wärme durchzog. Sie strömte von seiner Haut über seine Finger auf mich über und füllte mich mit einem Gefühl, das nur er in mir auszulösen vermochte: „Du bist da gewesen. Du hast mich angesehen und…und mir gesagt, dass ich alles bekommen könnte, das ich mir wünsche. Du hast es gewusst, weil du…alles in mir lesen kannst. Weil du mich kennst, wie es niemand anderes tut." Er schwieg und sah mich so an, als könnte er durch mich die Welt mit neuen Augen erblicken.

„Damon…ich weiß nicht, was werden soll, wenn wir voneinander getrennt sind. Ich brauche dich so sehr, dass ich mir nichts sehnlicher wünsche, als dass es funktioniert, zwischen uns. Dass wir das schaffen können. Und wenn du mich nur annähernd so sehr liebst, wie ich dich liebe, dann…"

Ich konnte meinen Satz nicht vollenden, denn er zog mich zu sich. Nicht, um mich zu küssen, obwohl ich das zweifelsohne gewollt und auch erwidert hätte. Er umarmte mich, fest und so innig, dass ich mich fragte, ob ein Kuss in der Lage gewesen wäre, mir dasselbe zu zeigen, wie ich es nun erfuhr. Sein Mund streifte mein Ohr und ich erschauerte, während ich seine Umarmung ebenso gefühlvoll erwiderte: „Du weißt nicht, wie sehr ich dich liebe, dass ich dich gehen lassen würde, nur um dich vor mir zu schützen…"

Ich trennte uns, auch wenn es schmerzte, doch um in sein Gesicht zu sehen.

„Jetzt, genau jetzt schützt du mich. Davor, die falsche Entscheidung zu treffen. Davor, dass ich dich von mir wegstoße, obwohl du alles bist, das meinem Leben einen wirklichen Sinn gibt. Du bist dieser Sinn. Du und dass ich aus dir diesen wunderbaren Menschen mache, der du bereits geworden bist."

„Vampir.", verbesserte er mich. Ein süffisantes Grinsen zierte diese Lippen, deren Schwung mich in seinen Bann zog. Er steckte mich damit an, wie er es immer tat: „Damon Salvatore, hör auf mir zu widersprechen! Jetzt, wo ich dir vergeben habe."

„Ich dachte, du hättest mir längst vergeben?"

Hatte ich geglaubt, dass er mich wahnsinnig machte? Denn das war ich längst. Wahnsinnig genug zu denken, mich von ihm zu trennen würde irgendetwas besser machen. Wahnsinnig, weil ich tatsächlich vorhatte, es zu tun und nicht nur das! Ich hätte es auch wahr gemacht. Nun konnte ich mir nicht erklären, weshalb. Schließlich wusste ich, dass es kein Damon oder Elena gab. Es gab uns und es gab das, was da zwischen uns war. Zweifelsohne gehörte das zusammen. Egal, welche Probleme ich hatte oder er oder auch jemand anderes. Das war nun einmal Teil einer Beziehung und dass es nichts zerstörte zeigte nur, dass diese auch funktionierte. Wir funktionierten. Weil wir uns liebten.

„Halt die Klappe!", stieß ich hervor und zog ihn an mich: „Halt verdammt noch mal einfach deinen Mund, dass ich dich küssen kann."

* * *

 ** _Vielen Dank für's Lesen! Wie immer freue ich mich über jede Art von Meinung/Kritik/Review. :)_**

 ** _Liebe Grüße, GriffKillsMe_**

 ** _PS: Ich garantiere nicht für eine 1:1 Übersetzung!_**


End file.
